Sticks and Stones
by Northern Artifice
Summary: After a raid on the Martyrs Syndicate's headquarters, officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wild are caught between two impossible tasks. Become heroes of the city, while not failing as pawns in the game. Do they challenge social norms, or be crushed by an unfair system? In doing so they shall uncover something far more sinister than they could ever imagine.
1. Prologue 1

**Dear readers, yes this is the first fanfiction I have ever posted, and man is that scary. A quick note this is quite simply a prologue, I may continue this (almost certainly) however I may lose my muse. If perchance that does ever happen I will be blunt as to my reasoning, and extremely sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything I write about, save for any plots and original characters, as such of course I don't hold any ownership of Zootopia.**

* * *

 **November 26th, 2018,**

The singular word that the whole entirety of the ZPD hates. Raids are never as easy as they're set out to be and no matter the preparation there will always be some losses. The hatred of those who would wish pain against the citizens of Zootopia, the panic still got to some of the officers. This would be no different for one Judith Hopps and her partner of two years Nicholas Wilde. Having trained and worked together for two years had tempered their resolve, forcing them to trust in each other which in turn caused them to become extremely close. They believed Everyone in the ZPD saw them for what they portrayed their relationship as civil, amicable, professional however life rarely goes the way we wish. Their relationship would be tested during the raid, and they knew it, something in the air reeked of troubles ahead, making all on edge.

 **2 Hours Till Breakpoint,**

"Ya know Carrots. I never *grunt* understood why they force us to wear this heavy gear." A sigh of exertion followed after the retort. A roll of his partner's eyes being the only response that Nick would be getting from her. She knew that he was merely trying to lighten the mood, she appreciated the gesture however in her book, it just showed how nobody took her seriously.

"Just be glad your not needing to cover your tail Slick," Judy grinned at the look of horror that crossed Nick's features, "Or the fact that we are not heading in first." Glaring at the wall across from her as if it was the one who made her life a living hell. "Or the fact that we are the last to head in."

"Buffalo But just wants to protect us and you know-"

"I Don't need protection nick," Judy nearly shouted, "I am not just some Token bunny!" The venom in her voice stung nick to hear. He couldn't bear to see her hurt, and he knew what he just stated hurt her more than he could ever imagine. Closing his hanging maw Nick walked up behind the turned bunny and did what immediately came to his mind, he wrapped her in an understanding embrace.

"Shhh… It's okay, I know how strong you are Judy, no one would say otherwise." Caressing her ears as she huddled closer to his chest, the kevlar now proving to be an even bigger hindrance in his eyes. "You are Judy Hopps, the first rabbit officer, the only officer who can boast a complete record, the hero of Zootopia. No one questions your resolve, and if they do-" a chuckle escaped his lips, "Well you married me for a reason after all."

"Did I marry you for a reason?" Judy whimpered, staring into Nicks deep emerald pools. "Yes, yes I did…" Reaching up she dragged his maw down and kissed him gently, pulling away she grinned at his smug expression. "I'm sorry about snapping Nick… I… it's just that-"

"You never have to explain yourself to me Carrots. I get what your feeling." Nicks gentle voice cut through her worries. He was always able to be there for her, he understood her better then she did, but most of all he always knew what to say to keep her calm. In some ways, it was what made them both fantastic partners, whether that was on the beat or off. He was her fox.

Resting her head on his chest, "Dumb fox." Judy mumbled.

Clutching his mate closer, "Sly Bunny."

*skrrt*30 minute announcement, repeat 30 minutes till raid*skrrt* the intercom buzzed away their time left until shit hit the fan.

"Come on Carrots, time to do our jobs." nicks grin couldn't have made her happier. Seeing his giddiness at the prospect of catching the bastards that had been controlling many aspects of ordinary life for the everyday mammal. This group was tenacious, they had drug ring all over the city, controlled half of the managerial mammals within the city limits, and had a hand in almost every corner of government they could find. This was a significant risk on the ZPD's part, but the chief had accrued a large group of mammals to take down the central headquarters, a highrise that had been built in the Meadowlands. As well throughout the last eight months many anonymous tip-offs about the best day to execute the operation, and other clues led the buffalo to believe that today was the day.

Judy personally didn't trust a single word that was in those tips, but she had to admit that the mammal who wrote the must have put some semblance of truth within them. They had been the only way that the ZPD even caught the trail of the group and also learned of the group's infamous name. The 'Martyr's Syndicate' as they called themselves where appalling, and they needed to be brought down.

 **1 Hour Till Breakpoint,**

It was like pulling claws, for every three steps they gained into the highrise, they were pushed back two. Every mammal that fell five more took their place. Horrifically grunts would step over their fallen brethren, never appearing to care if they were alive or dead. The Chief had noted early on how every criminal was prey, from the most massive elephants to the smallest rabbit, the prey mammals spewed from every corner, every corridor and fought. Thankfully it appeared that they had no live munitions but plenty of tranqs, as such there was no loss of life on Bogo's side. It was the numbers alone that had him worrying, for the past thirty minutes there was no ground to be shown for either side. He was proud of his ZPD officers as they showed their tactical knowledge and teamwork which he saw gave cause to the Syndicate henchmen to worry. Bogo would use that to his advantage.

"WILDE, HOPPS!" The Chief commanded, "GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" He waited for less time than he could blink before he saw the grey blur heading his way. "Hopps," grunting in recognition, "Where is Wilde?"

"Right here Chief, how-" Was all Bogo needed to hear from the fox as he promptly held up a hoof to stop whatever he was going to say.

"I need you two- to go in- through a backdoor," Shooting volleys of pepper spray pellets into the offending building in between breaths. "As you can see we are gaining nothing here." Ducking behind his cruiser, the buffalo finally glanced to his trusted officers. If anyone ever asked him who the best partners within his precinct were, he would always answer with the two beat cops.

"Whatever you need Chief we'll do it." Came the sunny reply from the lagomorph. "Where exactly would we be heading in from?" The stretching of the x did not go unnoticed by the buffalo.

"There is a ventilation cover approximately three stories up, use your new gear to reach it and breach silently. We haven't seen any live munitions, but that doesn't mean they aren't saving them." The bovines rundown of their mission made it seem effortless.

"10-4. Come on Carrots let's go." The lack of sass in the foxes voice caused a new wave of worry for the chief. If this was hitting Nicholas Piberius Wilde, the jokester of the precinct as hard as it appeared then maybe this was as bad an idea as it was shaping up to be.

Rounding the corner had our foxy friend shocked. "So is that what we have to breach?" Nick's snark seemed to be returning full force. Pointing up three stories for an elephant, the size gap between species made the gap quite a way up. "I mean, I know you're a bunny an all, but I don't think you can jump that high. Can you?"

His sass was making Judy irritated. Due to the pure thought that every second they spent gawking at the feat they would need to tickle the cover, meant that they had added another second that their comrades had to face the Syndicate threat head-on. "Keep talking, and you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Miming a zipper along his maw had Judy grinning, she loved her fox. Now, however, wasn't the time nor place for these thoughts. Judging from the height of an average elephant, the vent would be about twenty-five to thirty feet above the ground. Now, this should pose to be a daunting task for any mammal, yet, due to upgrades in the ZPD gear, their gloves had been outfitted with some futuristic tech. A sticky substance had coated a specific pair of gloves which the two had been given. The concoction was similar to salamanders mucose, allowing most smaller mammals to climb walls in such a way that they wouldn't fall.

"Come on slick, use your paws for something other than rubbing lips." Judy's wicked smile gave the fox a quick pause.

"Now Madame, I don't know what you mean." Nick sniped back. "If I remember correctly, you didn't have anything horrible to say earlier today." Watching her tail flick as she walked straight up to the wall.

"The first one who reaches the vent wins the first choice for their favourite position." the singsong voice did nothing to ease Nick's nerves.

"How are we supposed to make it up there?"

"Watch and learn." Slipping on her rather sticky gloves and tightening them, she faced her newest enemy and sprinted. Just before Judy turned into a bunny pancake, she launched herself up into the air latching onto the wall with her gloves. Digging her hind legs underneath her, she pounced further up, now nearing twenty feet off the concrete. Judy looked down. "BAD IDEA." the cop seethed, wiping her head back forward she was determined to keep her eyes straight lest she loses her lunch. Judy had just dug her hind paws under herself again when Nick tore past her, using the gloves and what appeared to be his rear claws to storm past her.

"Keep up Flopsy." Nicks grin didn't go unnoticed by his wife, causing him to go faster as she lunged up again trying to grasp his tail. Judy was successful in doing so. "Ow-ow-ow-ow, please stop."

"You called me Flopsy. I thought I said that was on par if not worse than cute." Her icy tone made him stop dangling just a foot from the vent. "Good Fox. He knows when to give in to his partner." Judy climbed off his tail and crawled the rest of the way to the ventilation cover. Prying it off, she tossed the lid down, where a resounding clang deafened everything for a second.

Pulling herself into the vent Nick followed suit, pulling him into a chaste kiss had his eyes going wide. "I'll treat you to whatever you want after this okay Slick?"

Grinning from ear to ear, "I think I'll take you up on that offer officer."

 **30 Minutes Till Breakpoint,**

"This is far too easy!" Judy whopped after just bringing down a charging rhino in a rich looking jacket by dodging away from a steel support beam. Hearing the crunch of his collision caused no worry from the bunny. "I mean they have the numbers, but their all idiots!" Shouting out over a barrage of pellet fire.

"I'm not complaining," Nick chuckled as he rolled from underneath a desk while pouncing on an unsuspecting zebra guard. Tazing the mammal down onto a knee, Judy followed up with a punch to the solar plexus, bringing it down entirely. "What would you prefer, the guards to be well trained, or have actual weapons?" His snarky question lead to a punch from his partner.

'It had been rather easy.' Nick mused, the past half hour containing rather boring moments, taking down a grunt here or there. Never truly anything taxing. He and Judy had to have taken out at least fifty mammals within that time. 'something wasn't right.'

"Come on. I won't let chief see us straggling behind." Judy berated as she stalked around a corner looking for their target. The unfinished high rise in the middle of the Meadowlands was supposed to be a beacon to the works of peace between predator and prey. The Syndicate had moved in and made use of the upper floors for their meetings and their investments. It sickened Judy to the core.

"We are technically way above most of the ZPD." Nick's retort granted him a cold stare from his mate. "I mean-we are-kinda-oh stop giving me that lo-" the sound of multiple guns being cocked brought Nicks rant to an end, looking ahead there was only one way that the gunshots could have possibly come from. The corner his mate was right next to, he rushed to her hoping against the worst.

*BRATATATATAT* *KATHOOM*

For a good thirty seconds, the sound of handguns and a hand cannon fired within the next room was all that the to officers could hear. The silence after all the guns discharged was unlike any either officer had ever heard. Until that is, a deafening group of screams started. It took what felt like eons for the duo to reach the ajar door. Peering inside had Nick witnessing a strange sight, his night vision offering a clear look inside the spacious room.

The Prince of Darkness himself would pale at the scene, and Nick did worse. Stumbling back he retched onto the floor, Judy looked up at him with worry, having seen him be this affected only a handful of times before.

"What di-" Judy's worry was pushed tenfold when she saw an angry looking rhino that had loomed around the corner Nick and Judy had come from. Being five feet from her prone mate, the pachyderm made the smart choice and kicked Nick down the hallway. A pain filled yelp that followed caused Judy's blood to boil and freeze, sprinting forward, fully intent on bringing this mammal down.

Springing up to meet the rhino mid punch, she kicked off his fist re-aiming it to embed itself into the wall. Judy twisted herself midair to bounce off the opposite wall and collide with the rhinos head, punching it through the same board his hoof now resided. Landing on the floor, Judy checked to see her handiwork; the rhino appeared to be unconscious.

Looking over at her mate Judy's heart stopped beating.

Nick laid on the floor a piece of rebar sticking through his side, blood pooling underneath his form. Judy raced to his prone form, "T-Ten Th-Thirty Four" Judy called into her radio, "Officer W-Wil-Wilde is down... Thirty-eighth floor. Paramedics needed immediately, I repeat, Paramedics needed immediately."

Kneeling down Judy saw the full extent of the damage, the rebar had pierced straight through. The exit wound looked quite grizzly having penetrated through the back panel of kevlar and sticking at an angle that made Judy queasy. She could tell that it had pierced through a rib, probably pierced his liver, and was now sticking out of his side.

"Stay with me, Nick." Grasping his paw, "Stay w-with me, you can't leave me!" Judy's tears clouded her vision, rubbing her eyes she started to caress his maw that was splattered with blood. Nick's yelps and whines were soothed a minuscule amount. "We still have to tell my parents that we are married... we-we were supposed to grow old together goddamnit!" Nicks whines started to grow distant as he pried open his eyes, looking at his mate's puffy red eyes.

"I guess-" A fit of coughs with blood spurting from his maw followed quickly by his words. "I- let you- down- again." his breathing growing more haggard with each breath.

"No Nick," Sobbing full force, Judy choked out her next words. "You never let me down, and you never will."

"Ha... Fluff," Nick wheezed "I... lo… ve... yo.. u." His final breath rasped through his form.

"Nick... Nick please, please... NICK!" Judy's cry to the heavens, one of wrath, love, pride.

Breakpoint

"Officer Hopps, if you could move."

* * *

 **Dun-dun-duh yes, I did just do that, a cliffhanger for a prologue. I know I am a bastard. Thank you, thank you I wanted to make my readers worried within the preamble soooo ya know.**

 **All will be explained in a concise amount of time if I have a say in it. Reviews, telling me how much you wish to disembowel my dog and I are very much appreciated. As well as constructive criticism or help with grammar, spelling, or something just didn't read right, I wanna know so I can fix it.**

 **Have a good sleep.**

 **Updated 2018-05-23: Just using a beta to fix some fuckups.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Oh my gumdrops, dear readers I am immensely sorry for how the last chapter came out. I won't lie when I wrote that let's just say I was mildly inebriated and exhausted as I posted that at 4:30 at night for me (I began writing it at 11). So to anyone who read that and was appalled at the grammar, general makeup of wordplay or legibility, I am incredibly sorry. I will be updating that chapter as soon as I can get to it which should be soon.**

 **Now I'm hoping to get these prologue chapters out quickly just to set up what exactly this tale shall be about. I don't know what this story falls under category wise, as it will be a Drama/something fic. However, I don't know if that something will be either Supernatural or Sci-Fi, which is why I currently have it as Drama/Supernatural.**

 **Without further adieu let's start**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia**

* * *

"Officer Hopps if you could move."

Judy's sobs of incomprehensibility stopped on a hairpin, whipping her head around her dropping ears covering her line of sight. When she brushed them away from the spectacle that beheld her gave her pause.

Two feet in front of her stood a cloaked mammal, their face covered by a blood-covered mask. A manic grin plastered across the width of the face. The figure had different shafts of metal piercing their back, alone handle graced the mammal's torso, standing straight the blade piercing straight to the heart. The wound gushed crimson, his life force ebbing away.

"Sir you need to lay down, the paramedics will be here s-soon" Judy mentally cursed her voice for giving away the battle she was having.

"Now Judith, if you wish to ever speak to your friend again, move." The voice coming from behind the mask never wavered, unlike her own. Stumbling over Judy fell on her back clawing to get away from the mammal which appeared to be after her fox. Covering what she could of Nick's body, Judy started to growl in defiance.

"Don't. Touch. Him."

Electricity seemed to spark of the unknown mammal's body arcing in between the polls sticking out of his back. "I only have seven minutes and forty-three seconds to fix his soul back into his body, now if you please. Move."

Speechless at his words Judy waivered, finally admitting defeat. She moved around nicks body, clutching to his paw. "You said that you could save him." Finally looking at the mammal who took great pain in kneeling down to her level. "Please, I'll do anything."

hovering his paw over Nick's wound, he motioned for Judy to bring the hand she was holding onto close. "What I am about to do, I do for the future of Zootopia. This city needs people like you, officers like you, and I am not about to let either of you two die on the other." Holding their entwined paws together right above the rebars tip, he pushed downwards. Red and purple electricity started to arc between the rebar and the collected paws. "Soon, the two of you will be tasked with what I can only imagine as being harder than my own."

Pushing further down Judy couldn't believe her eyes, the rebar had started to dissipate the further down they went. A cracking sound brought her eyes back up to look at the mask of the mammal. A hairline fracture started worming its way up his cover. The myriad of steel blades had disappeared causing his wounds to bleed freely. The blood itself never hitting the ground, seeming to turn to dust before contacting anything.

"Shit!" The mammal shouted. "I need more energy." Watching him whip his head around, he zeroed onto the rhino she had put down. "That'll do fine..." his giddiness being easily discernible over the electricity that was arcing over his form. Reaching his paw out Judy saw feline fingers stretch over in the direction of the pachyderm. The energy seemed to coalesce in his hand before striking the side of the rhino, seeming to empower the mammal, Judy was awestruck.

Glancing back down at his patient; his mask finally breaking away. Judy's first reaction was one of fear. A ghoulish visage marred his face. His fur had begun to wither and fall off. His right eye gone, his ears had been sawed off. It all gave him a death-like appearance. "Do I look as you'd imagine I would Ms. Hopps?"

"What are you?" Always the officer, the most pressing matter of who or what Judy supposed saviour was, had caused Judy to blurt out the insensitive question.

"Haha, would you believe it, but I normally look quite youthful." His paw was now directing hers up to rest over Nicks' heart. He stood up motioning Judy to stay kneeling. "Now, I need you to imagine you're grasping out for Nicks soul. I need you to anchor it into his body, use whatever emotions you can." Waiting for a nod from the lagomorph, he stood over Nicks form hovering his paws over them. "Start when I begin the process."

Waiting for the go-ahead Judys' thought started racing 'I don't even know who this mammal is. How can I trust him? Nicks dead. There isn't any way to bring him back.' She argued, 'But what if he can, shouldn't we at the very least try?'

"Now." Red energy started flowing down into her paws, burning them. "Focus! Or there won't be any way to bring him back!"

Staring down Judy shut her eyes, imagining everything she could about her partner. All the times they spent patrolling, joking about their coworkers. Every criminal they brought down, every time they cried together clutching the other for comfort after a horrible case. "Stronger!" Clutching his paw harder, Judy remembered her best friend. Every crack at her droopy ears, every dinner they visited, every movie they'd seen. "Stronger!" Judy remembered her mate, every gentle caress. Every quiet moment they had, the bond they shared, being able to say anything and always knowing the other was always, no matter what, there for them.

Leaning down to his mouth, she kissed him. It felt as if months had passed or mere second, it didn't matter to Judy. He was there with her at that moment. "I love you, Nick, come back to me. You're scaring me, playing dead like that. Come back to me you dumb fox." Her whisper carried all the pain she felt at that moment, all the heartbreak, the love she felt for him.

The energy stopped flowing, the scarred feline now with only his trousers covering him, collapsed backwards. "I guess this is it, huh father? Finally, dying for another life. You have to be happy now..." Smirking up at the ceiling, he slid down the wall a bloody streak following him. "You will meet one of my kin, when you do officer, knock the smug bastards lights out, would you?"

Heavy footfalls sounded from around the corner. Both heads turned it sync, one with a look of stupidity, the other with a manic grin. Chief Bogo rounded the corner stopping dead in his tracks taking in the scene, a group of paramedics following close behind.

Offering a lazy salute the feline turned his head skyward again, closing his tired eyes. Judy was still trying to figure out where the rhino had gone, his form having disappeared since the last she saw it. Two paramedics crowded Wildes body checking his vitals as another checked the man who saved him.

"We have a pulse, but it's weak. Swelling of the pectorals and the left forearm." A skunk informed the chief, the alpaca lifting the vulpines form onto a stretcher, Judy lost her grip on his paw. Glancing at her hands, she noticed how all her fur had been burnt off, feeling not even a shred of pain from the bare red skin had her confused.

"His pulse is nonexistent!" The one Paramedic called out as he checked the feline's vitals.

"Heh, Chief call off the worrywart." Straining to stand the male climbed slowly, never accepting the paramedics' attempts to help. "I need to talk to you in private."

Standing at his full height while giving the water buffalo a smouldering glare sent shivers down Judy's spine. Whatever was about to happen, would cause most to blank, the Chief, however, wasn't one of those mammals.

"Go," Bogo commanded the antelope. Looking stuck between following orders and helping the man Bogo gave him one final word of inspiration. "Now." Choosing to save his hide, the paramedic followed the others footsteps determined to help at least one mammal tonight. Waiting for the mammal to leave; the chief levelled the scarred mammal with a glare. "What do you need now Seven?" Folding his arms, the Chief called the mammal out.

"To explain to people what happened here! How deep this truly goes. I need you to keep the public in the know." Shuffling forwards, Seven grabbed inside his pocket bringing a pouch out, handing it to the buffalo. "I entrust unto you a piece of the puzzle-"

"Excuse me but what the cornnuts is going on!" Judy bellowed tired of being ignored. "My partner. Died. In Front of me. I think I deserve an explanation, Mr. I'm all mysterious. Especially since somehow, he's back to the land of the living!"

Looking back the feline beamed "I wish I had more time Judith, but alas it appears... I am fading quicker then I thought I would." Holding up his paw which had started to atomize itself. "Either which way, Bogo shall explain everything in due time. But only when He gets out Bogo."

Turning back to Judy, he briskly walked over to her sitting down on her level, resting his one working paw on her shoulder he grimaced. "If you remember anything I've said tonight remember this. 'Love never dies. It never goes away. It never fades, so long as you have one you can give yourself to, Love can make you immortal.' You'll figure out what that means in due time. Now I think you should run after Mr. Wilde, Yes?"

Judy stared wide-eyed at the mammal in front of her, never had she felt as calm as she did at that moment. Nodding her head, she sprinted down the corridor after her partner, 'No my Mate.'

Glancing back to the chief, half of his body dissolved, Seven smiled a true sparkling smile. "She'll understand. I know they both will."

* * *

Sprinting down flight after flight, of stairs Judy finally caught up with the paramedics, slowing before she crashed into the back of the antelope from before. "Excuse me, am I allowed to travel in the ambulance, that is my partner you're carrying." The paramedics had slowed a hairsbreadth allowing her to catch her breath a small amount.

"His pulse's stabilizing, so I don't see why not." The head EMT skunk stated, "Judging from the burns on your paws you'll be needing some medical leave too."

Silently looking down at her paws, Judy paused at the strange crystal that had hung itself around her neck. It was wrapped in silver chains and pulsed in cadence with her heart, the gem itself looked to be uncut amethyst quartz. Covering the treasure, Judy found herself feeling extreme relaxation as her paw pads brushed along the surface.

Silently praying in thanks to whatever God had saved her and Nick tonight, Judy caught up with the paramedics. Reaching the bottom floor had Judy's psyche reeling, the doors leading into the central atrium having been smashed open. In fact, there was a trail of carnage leading up to the stairs creating a clear path. "Remind me never to get on Bogo's bad side."

Having quipped to herself, Judy realized she was being left in the dust again. Hopping over to the ambulance's that had pulled up outside during the raid, she quickly found the one holding her mate. Climbing into the passenger's seat, Judy waited silently for the EMT's to finish their checkup on Nick.

"Your very brave ya know." Turning her head, Judy saw the skunk climb into the driver's seat. A couple of bangs resounded from inside the ambulance, causing the skunk to growl. "Watch it back there! What are ya, a Bumbling Bull!" The skunk's fur stood on end as he faced forward turning the keys grumbling obscenities about alpacas and their spit he shifted the ambulance into drive.

"As I was saying before klutzy back there interrupted me, your brave doing what you do."

"Thank you-"

"Brave and stupid that is. There ain't a chance that this night woulda gone off smoothly, yur all idjits is what I think-" The hog-nosed skunk was starting to get on Judy's nerves, his tirade continuing as she thought to herself. 'What the frack is this guys problem, doesn't he know what the fuck we were doing there?' "-especially when one the ones heading into that shit show was a lady as purdy as you."

"What!" Judy's rage was leaking into her words the incredulity of his tirade not making a lick of sense. "First you insult my coworkers. Second, you insulted my work. Third you stupid southern bastard, I'M MARRIED!"

The silence that followed would have been humorous to Judy in any other situation. However, this was unlike any that Judy had found herself in over three years. The skunk shut his trap and stared ahead not wanting to draw the bunny's ire anymore then he had already.

Upon reaching Zootopia General Hospital, Judy noticed the unusual amount of mammals rushing in and out of every exit. Seeming to be an effort to help injured officers of every species get the service they needed as quickly as possible.

Unlocking the door, Judy face planted into the asphalt, her legs giving away under her body. Dragging herself up she started stumbling towards the direction she could have sworn the skunk and alpaca bolted to. Hearing some shuffling to her right, Judy turned in the general direction nearly falling over. "Wolfard?

The timber wolf was limping past Judy, a splint holding his leg together. Looking over she noticed a bullet wound that passed through his left ear. Blood trailed its way down his face.

Wolfard was with the raiding party, but seeing him in this condition made her worry. "What happened? They weren't... supposed to have any guns." The statement hit her with how stupid it must have sounded to the canine.

Looking down at the small officer with loathing, Judy flinched away from the glare. "There was... complications after the chief tore through their defences. They pulled out guns, actual guns..." Staring forwards, his speech becoming more hoarse with each word. "Del, he d-didn't make it."

Like a proverbial bullet, the five waves of grief hit Judy hard. Denial, 'how could someone as great as Delgatto be killed.' Anger, 'how dare any mammal to be so bold as to take a brother away from her.' Bargaining, 'I would give anything just to see him one last time.' Depression, 'How can the ZPD continue without him.' Acceptance, 'He's in a better place now.'

Looking back up at the wolf, tears streaked his fur in a pattern of despair. "Come on Wolfie, Let's get you inside." Grabbing ahold of his paw, Judy lead him slowly inside the Hospital. "Everything will be okay. I have a feeling that things will start looking up. Don't you?"

* * *

 **Hello, Dear readers it is I again at the latest I can, I hope this Chapter starts to interest some of you, it took me some time to get out due to multiple different reasons. However, this update is biweekly the next shall be in a week. (hopefully)**

 **As always I hope you have a good time reading this, Have fun.**

 **Updated: 2018-05-23 Used a beta that wishes to be nameless at this time to fix some stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Dear readers it is I again at the latest I can, I hope this Chapter starts to interest some of you, it took me some time to get out due to multiple different reasons, however, this update is biweekly the next shall be in a week. (hopefully)**

 **As always I hope you have a good time reading this, Have fun.**

* * *

The Morning after gave rise for concern from the whole of Zootopia, a third of the government had been tied into the Martyr's Syndicates dirty laundry. Most of these deplorable mammals were prey raised and had spoken out against the rights of predators. This awakening had inevitably caused some unrest between the two opposing groups.

None of the revelations mattered to Judy, the only thing she cared about was the fox tod currently resting on the cot next to her own. Since last night the actions of the hospital staff worried her, they had taken a considerable amount of blood from her partner. The fox didn't look any worse for the collection. Though, if anything, Nick seemed to be improving faster then she was. Her own fur had regrown overnight. Which worried her given the amount of damage that she sustained. The burns themselves were still there, just covered by a layer of Fur.

Being roused from her rest for hopefully the last time, Judy despaired at the losses the ZPD sustained. Delgato, Higgins, Snarlov, all good mammals, all lost during the final acts of the sinners. The grunts were all collected and under confines, nothing alive could get those monsters out of the graves they had individually dug.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Judy gazed at the room that she was in. Wolfard had been admitted as well, and if her memory served her right, he was in a room about eight doors down. Looking back to Nick, Judy knew that nothing would change if she went over to check on her colleague for ten minutes.

Having made her mind Judy strutted out of the unit and completely blanked. Mammals rushed all around her, some rushing into rooms, others heading to other mammals. Living her life as a rabbit made Judy acutely aware of how dangerous this treck might be due to her size, however, having hit 'fuck it' last night, she waltzed straight down the corridor. Dodging around hoofs and clawed paws, using the least amount of energy in each movement, she found herself standing in front of Wolford's room.

Staring inside, Judy found herself looking at two wolves, one being Wolfard currently sitting in his bed. Stitches adorning his ear, a splint on his left leg. The other wolf was smartly dressed well, a nice dark blue tweed suit accentuating his white coat.

"-Elgato, he wouldn't have wished for you to mourn his death in such an... unsavoury way. I believe-" The albino wolf stopped, noticing Judy standing in the doorway. "Ah, here we are, please Miss. Hopps join us as I believe you were next on my list of patients." Thumbing through a small notebook whilst procuring a set of eyeglasses. "Yes, indeed, your chief believes that having some help along this hard road would benefit certain people within the ZPD. You are one of them."

"I don't know what to say, I mean-"Bumbling over her words, Judy blushed profusely at the insinuation that she couldn't handle her own demons, "thank you for your worry, but I think I'm fine sir."

"Bogo said you would say something along those lines, also said something about a stubborn group of partners. But that is neither here nor there." Turning to face Wolfard he continued, "Now, what was I saying... ah, there is a belief, that... when a person close to us passes in a way that was meant to protect those precious to them, their spirit is preserved and taken to the hjältarna, where they live peacefully waiting patiently for their precious people. I choose to believe in such legends, it reinforces my resolve in times of great stress. If you continue to feel these thoughts that you are having, call the number on the card I gave you. We'll have a chat, where we can find what works for you."

Seeming to be at peace with the other wolves speech, nodding and closing his now teary eyes, Wolfard started to silently cry. Giving Wolfard time to recuperate, the wolf laid his eyes back on Judy, fishing out a card and writing something on the back, he flicked it over to her.

The card read 'Psychotherapist, Hannibal Lecter, ###-###-####' looking back up at the newly named wolf Judy was touched by the display of emotion he was showing for her comrade.

Once Wolfard had calmed himself, Hannibal quietly stood heading out into the corridor. Rounding the corner catching one last glimpse of his amber eyes, savage slits gored into her own.

All of Judy's good thoughts ended immediately as the iris disappeared down the corridor, "What the-"

"Judy?" Wolfard called out to the rabbit.

"Hmm. Oh, sorry Wolfard just got lost in my mind... How are ya doing bud?" Turning to face the timberwolf she glanced at his leg which was in a cast.

"Oh you know, same old thing bullet cleaved straight through the calf muscles, doc said I should stay off the leg for about three days." Wolfards dry humour causing a small chuckle to escape Judy's lips.

"Feeling sarcastic today Wolfie?" Nicks nickname for Wolfard had struck a chord with the senior officer in the past, Judy was hoping for a similar reaction. "I mean, how are you feeling?"

"I don't know.. this feeling is new, I've lost friends, family and coworkers but seeing Del. My Partner- It's just hard to imagine what I'm gonna do without him." Wolfard bluntly stated what Judy herself had felt upon hearing the news.

"We'll all be standing next to you, I swear it," Judy swore an oath to herself at that moment, she would be there for James no matter what. "Hey, so yesterday on patrol I saw something weird-"

* * *

Nick woke up to an insistent knocking on his forehead, complete darkness pervading all of his senses. 'Wait I'm still alive! Or is this some type of torture, Am I in hell, purgatory? I mean I guess I deserve it with everyone I cheated.'

"The fox is up Ghost, he's outta the coma." Gruff and bold a voice called over to someone above Nick. "Ain't he supposed to be out the whole way north?"

"SHUT UP! Pelts Proly listening ta all we say." The falsetto tone of a female ordered the other mammal with power. "Just knock'em out."

"Wait what the-" Nick felt a large paw cover his throat effectively silencing him. Feeling unconsciousness start to pool in the corners of his brain, he let out one last whimper.

* * *

"- So the Rhino said to the Skunk, Whaddya think I am, roadkill?" Judy burst out laughing, her own jokes humour getting the best of her. Wolfard chuckled lightly along, glancing out of the window.

"Thank you, Judy, I… I think-"

*BUOOOOOOWOOOOOOOOO, BUOOOOOOOOOWOOOOOO*

The alarms blared Wolfard's maw shut.

*This is not a drill. All mammals, including law enforcement, Evacuate the Premises Immediately. This is not a drill. All mammals, including law enforcement, Evacuate the Premises Immediately.*

"Okay then. *Grunt* Let's get going. Shit." Wolfard struggled to right himself in the hospital bed. Reaching for the crutches that leant on the bedside table, stumbling and putting more pressure on his leg a yelp escaped his maw. "Fuck!" Grabbing ahold of the table he held up a paw halting Judy's advance. "I have to get better by myself. Thank you for worrying but it won't help any when no one else is around." Clutching the grip James started to hobble out to the door.

"Come on it sounds serious, plus we're still cops. Citizens look up to us." Grabbing the back of Judy's uniform, he lifted her up onto his shoulders. "You'll be able to control the crowds better from up there than I can."

gripping the wolfs head with intrepid hands, she started to brace for the wolves movements. "Thank you, Wolfard." Reaching the Corridor that lead to the main foyer she noticed how every mammal appeared to be hurrying to the exits in an orderly fashion." Okay, the closest exit is to your right about 30 meters. Think you can make it?"

" I was a prime athlete during my youth Hopps." Wolfard Joked starting to hobble to the exit. "What do you think happened?"

"Can't say for certain, Maybe a fire. Maybe a crazed patient." Judy pondered, looking for any unkindly mammals nearby. "Just know we gotta get out as fast as possible, The guy on the system sounded worried, plus I kinda got a bad feeling about all this."

Pushing himself harder Wolfard exited the doors, straining his leg he started to wheeze due to the exertion. "Fucken hell, what's this about now? Busses for transport looks like they need us gone quick."

Hearing the chopping of rotor blades Judy gazed at an all black Chinook climb its way into the air, and take off away from the hospital, seeming to be rushing away at far too quick of an airspeed in city limits. "What on earth..." Wolfard had climbed into one of the bright yellow busses blocking Judy's line of sight.

Hearing deep thrums coming from inside the hospital every passenger stared in awe. Orange fire blazed from inside the Hospital, air blasts shattering windows and causing the flames to seep out into the open air. Thrums of explosions rattled the bones of all present as the destroyed building disappeared in the distance, the bus moving farther and farther away each second.

"We should be there... Helping them... Why are we running away from the Action?" Judy hysterically cried. "We're officers of the ZPD and we're running away from the firefight?"

* * *

The burning inferno surrounded the chief blood seeped out of the multiple gunshot wounds. Gripping the Leather pouch that Seven gave him the night prior, reaching in and pulling out a vial of viscous red liquid. Necking the goop and grimacing at the horrible taste, Adonis pulled himself up until his wounds started to heal miraculously. The bullets spitting out of his hide, grunting in approval "I won't let them take him, I swear it."

Sprinting through the blazing wall Bogo smashed the drywall apart, not stopping, he rounded a corner sliding roughly into the wall. Glaring at where the helicopter pad resided Adonis let out a primal cry falling on all fours he sprinted with all power out the glass doors and onto the platform. Grimacing into the sky, the aircraft far in the distance. "RAAAAAAGH!"

"Damn." Walking to the side and staring at the twenty story drop Bogo stepped off falling all the way impacting the ground, cratering the area. Adonis righted himself brushing the dust off his shoulders he grabbed his radio. "Clawhauser! I need the 10-28 of a black Chinook leaving Zootopia Airspace ASAP!" Dropping the radio back into place Bogo paced towards the barricades that had been set up.

"Lieutenant! they're all gone, and they have Wilde. Grab three other officers and track him, Clawhauser has the information that you'll need. Report to me everything you get on these bastards." Glancing at his trustworthy officer, Johnson gave a salute before relaying the info to all blockades.

Reaching his patrol car Bogo slumped into the driver's seat, kicking into gear he started to head to the ZPD needing to get to the living civ's that were in the hospital.

Driving silently through the vacant streets Bogo arrived in front of the ZPD, the transport buses unloading all civilians into the main foyer to be distributed to different hospitals around Zootopia. Walking through the front doors the chief bellowed out over all the commotion. "Clawhauser! You better have those files!" Stomping over to the front desk Clawhauser stopped managing calls for a femtosecond as he handed the Chief a folder before continuing his Job.

"Chief! What on earth is going on!" The peppy voice of his favourite officer and the officer which their partner had been abducted not twenty minutes earlier. Turning around he gave the lagomorph a stern look. Not finding her at her regular height but instead riding Wolfards shoulders gave him even more pause. Quickly blinking he motioned for the mammals to follow him. Not sparing a glance behind Bogo continued up to his office, holding the door open for the two officers, Adonis took note of the limp that Wolfard walked with.

"Wolfard, are you fit for duty?" The unspoken question on his mental health lingered in the air, receiving a delayed albeit quick nod from the canid Bogo continued into the room. Sitting down he motioned to the chair opposite his desk.

"What happened at the hospital was a terrorist attack. A cell of five mammals broke in and planted multiple explosives, as well as capturing a couple of citizens. For what reasons are unknown at this time." Pausing to catch his breath and let the news sink in Bogo pulled a bottle of Bruichladdich Whisky from the confines of his desk. Putting three shot glasses down he filled them all to the brim. "You'll need this to be able to take the next piece of info."

Grabbing his shot glass Bogo stood and downed it, pacing to the back of his office Bogo hung his head in shame. Quickly uttering a prayer of forgiveness he turned around staring at two empty shot glasses.

"The mammals in charge where there for one mammal in particular." Looking Hopps in the eyes he let his next words fall as lightly as he could. "Nicholas Wilde."

Judy was shocked hearing it for real, she had a bad feeling hollowing itself in her stomach as soon as she saw the chopper leave, but confirmation made it all too real for her. Gulping down her worries Judy asked questions. "Where are they taking him, what are they transporting him with, what type of mammals are we dealing with?" Her resolve cracked each second she spoke, "W-when did you know they were gu-gunning for him?"

"Unknown, Chinook helicopter, Bloodthirsty, one hour ago." Bogo rattled off in order. "We assembled a team as quickly as we could. The riots and the arrests for the Martyr Syndicate slowed us down." Bogo explained but winced when Judy glanced in his direction. "I am sorry Hopps there was nothing we could do."

"He's not dead yet, he's still alive. They need him for something, meaning there's a chance to find him." Judy's voice grew in strength her words consoling her at the moment.

"Chief Bogo?" The voice of Johnson blared out of Bogo's radio. Grabbing it steadily Adonis pressed the button. "Report." Static followed for nearly a second before the voice of the feline responded. "Choppers out of city limits, we're sending word around but their travelling insanely fast. We've got a cruiser chasing after them but chances are their gone. I'm sorry Chief." Sighing after hearing the horrible news he spared a glance to the two officers, Wolfard had begun swaddling Judy as she bawled into his uniform. Caressing her ears and back attempting to comfort her. "Spread the word Johnson, they've got one of our own bring in the big guns if you have to. Find Him." Disconnecting his radio he placed it on his desk.

Grabbing the whisky he swigged a couple of cups down his throat. Wiping his snout on his arm Bogo faced his officers again. "For the foreseeable future officer Hopps, you are off duty for three weeks. Upon coming back, you'll be Wolfards partner until this shit is sorted out." Looking at Wolfard who grimaced at the glare that Judy was now pointing at Bogo, her sniffles resounding across the room. "You are unfit for duty mentally, I have no need for a hysterical cop on the force. Plus this mission is to close to you, it'll change your thought process and make you even more hectic."

Glancing down at the bunny Bogo hated himself as he saw her heart break in twine from his next words. "Dismissed."

Gently picking Judy up Wolfard glared at Bogo, "I'll take her home. Make sure she's safe." The underlying threat pervaded Bogo's mind. No matter how he swung this he fucked up.

Walking away without a limp, the wound seemed to have healed fully with how fluidly he moved. 'Questions for another day.' Wolfard closed Bogo's door silently, locking it shut.

After draining the rest of the bottle Adonis slumped into his chair, gripping the arms steadily. Coughing violently Bogo clutched his chest and throat, his heart beating faster and more violently than ever before. Coughing into his hoofs red fluid started splattering his hands. For thirty seconds the coughing fit persisted until it calmed his heart still racing. Clutching the fluid it started to form into a smooth ball, breaking apart and floating away.

"Shit."

* * *

O.O

 **Yep that happened, next chapter will focus on Nick and the development of these villains. Don't worry I won't kill him off (or will I, cause I technically already have LOL)**

 **Either which way rate and review and all that lovely bits.**

 **P.S. I made Wolfards First name James if ya know his actual first name or think of something that could fit better PM me or just leave a Review. Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chap may prove to be too dark for some of you, So ya know you've been warned.**

 **Also to any characters that are mentioned in this that have the same name as another in a work of fiction, I am sorry and I don't own them**

 **P.S To anyone who doesn't get that, yes I don't own Zootopia or anything that anyone would want to read. :P**

* * *

 **Date: November, 29th, 2017**

Stuck in unending darkness, that was what Nicholas felt. This pervading black, the eternal silence. Nick had visited it a multitude of times past, from cons that had ended badly or times when Mr. Big brought over 'guests' that didn't take a liking to the titular fox.

The last thing Nick could remember was the sounds of voices, a pain unlike any other, a serenading lullaby from someone that he could feel the bond that they shared. Who was the mammal that tugged at his thoughts, constantly filling his mind with sweet nothings?

It angered him, this constant pull. The voice that perverted his senses within the rest he felt he was owed. Nick wanted to rest, was that so hard to ask, to be left alone?

Apparently, it was, for after what felt like years but couldn't have possibly been more than hours Nick regained consciousness.

A blinding halogen light peered down at him, a constant buzz echoed around the room, sending Nicks sight in constant motion. He was strapped to a hole filled table, his shirt and shorts where removed. He heard some mammal rummaging through a pile of tools.

"Envy, remember your purpose, we want to test his limits. Don't kill him, yet." A feminine voice fogged Nicks mind, he knew that he'd heard it before, but where?

"Of course Fräulein, harm not maim." Cackling followed this gruff voice before the sound of locks setting themselves in place. Nicks' eyes burst open at the sound checking his surroundings for the door.

"Awake are we Mr. Wilde? Good, Good." A ferret about the height of a hare chided. "Now you're probably wondering, 'What am I doing here' well all shall be explained shortly by the big man." His Austrian accent made digestion of the weasels' words difficult. Grabbing what looked to be an array of knives from the table. "We are going to see how far your abilities are truly able to stretch."

Struggling against the restraints, the ferret plucked a military issue knife and with a doctors precision sliced Nicks tendons on his forearm in two. Screaming out in pain, the madman moved over to his other forearm and sliced it in two. "Now, we must document the exact amount that you are able to heal from."

Not twenty seconds later Nicks screams were cut short. A fire started within the carving. He watched in horror, his tendons sewing themselves together, the blood spilling from the incision stopping immediately.

Cackles of glee and madness followed soon after, the weasel ran his paw over more blades before picking one at random. "The infamous Jagdkommando, ever heard of it? It is said that if at any chance you are stabbed with this knife, you may need six fully trained surgeons to close you up." Pointing it straight at Nick's heart the weasel chided again, "If you survive the wound that is."

"Fuck you." Was all that escaped Nicks mouth before the weasel slowly pushed the blade in. Blood poured out of the fullers, Nicks screams devolved into yelps of madness the deeper that was dug, eventually, he started coughing blood. He couldn't breathe, the blade must have stabbed his lung. Pulling back harshly the blade left a large hole leading straight to Nicks' heart, now gushing blood.

"Straight into your right ventricle. You won't be able to pump your blood cells into your lungs. You'll suffocate before dying from blood loss!" Cackling madly the weasel plunged the blade into Nick repeatedly.

"Now let's see if you'll survive that little beauty." Nick glared at the Weasel, spitting blood and mucus at the mammal he dissolved into bloody coughing fits. Wiping the blood onto his forearms the weasel gripped Nicks' throat. "Why did you have to go and do that, kibaszott bőröreg. You just made this extremely bad for you." Grabbing more knives the weasel meticulously stabbed them in painful or uncomfortable places. His intestines, jugular, femurs, kneecaps, elbow joints. Anywhere and everywhere was desecrated.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

For five days and nights, Nicks life was torture and pain unlike any he'd felt before. Mammals entered and left, but always the weasel stood mockingly. Painfully standing there, writing down what Nick would never know. On the fifth day, the lights cut out.

'I'm being saved, I have to be.' Nick reasoned. "They have to be…"

Feeling the air move his fur Nick's night vision offered exposure to what was happening. He's being transported, not saved. The floor opened up around him and Nick fell with it. Plummeting, the air whooshing through his blood-caked fur. His voice stolen from countless hours of screaming and crying. The crash landing whipped his skull into the table he was still strapped to.

He waited for consciousness to leave him, he begged to whatever god there was that he would catch a wink of rest. No one answered.

The light slowly crept into his vision once again, a bull strutted towards his prone form. Unstrapping him from the table Nick almost wept anew, almost, for God seemed to want to trick him further. The bull grabbed nicks scruff of his neck and dragged him to the light. His strength flowed back into his mind, reinvigorating him once more.

"Dead or alive, you're coming with me." Nicks' quip seemed to catch the bovines attention. He wished it hadn't, the bull grabbed Nick by the tail and swung him into the wall. "Sunova-" Crack "Hefer!" That hurt like a mother fucker but Nick had become accustomed to the feeling of ligaments and vertebrae reattach themselves, his tail was a whole new ballpark though.

"Shoulders, check. Elbows, double check. Tail, New check." The bull huffed turning a corner. "Ya know these halls don't have enough blood on em. I mean I prefer the whole heaven's gate shtick but come on, I just suffered through five days of torture porn for what? A ride around the Men In Yellow manor?"

The bull opened another door, "What's behind door number 1, Sharla." Looking into the dank room. "Concrete slabs hovering above the sterile water, my dear." Nick mimicked the voices off of the Paw Is Right.

The bull moved over to a central chamber and strapped the vulpine down using large gaudish metal cuffs. After the bull was done he moved towards the door. Nearly trampling the ferret from before and a new mammal. A small rat perched itself on the ferret's left shoulder.

"Aww, you're leaving me for the lesser weasel here?" Nicks joke seemed to put a pause in the step of the Mustelidae, his eyes wide with anger. "There's the Nazi sadist I know and love, what are we doing today? Seeing how long my lungs can last underwater while being skinned alive?"

The ferret put the rat on a pedestal where multiple electronics rested. "No pelt, you should be joyous. It is rare that a mammal of low standing such as yourself catches the master's eye." The Ferret grabbed a needle and filled it with air. "No, we are going to forcibly augment you. I will make sure it is as painful as physically possible. While Mead here does the critical work." Stabbing the needle expertly into Nicks basilic vein, he plunged the air into him.

Nick was overtaken with one of the worst pains he'd ever felt. His heart was having a major heart attack and a respiratory failure. The air travelled to his heart and lungs, causing major malfunctions.

"Aww, you're leaving me for the lesser weasel here?" Nicks joke seemed to put a pause in the step of the Mustelidae, his eyes wide with anger. "There's the Nazi sadist I know and love, what are we doing today? Seeing how long my lungs can last underwater while being skinned alive?"

The ferret put the rat on a pedestal where multiple electronics rested. "No pelt, you should be joyous. It is rare that a mammal of low standing such as yourself catches the master's eye." The Ferret grabbed a needle and filled it with air. "No, we are going to forcibly augment you. I will make sure it is as painful as physically possible. While Mead here does the critical work." Stabbing the needle expertly into Nicks basilic vein, he plunged the air into him.

Nick was overtaken with one of the worst pains he'd ever felt. His heart was having a major heart attack and a respiratory failure. The air travelled to his heart and lungs, causing major malfunctions.

"Goodnight Mr. Wilde, have a nice trip." Cackling evilly, Nicks vision becomes blurry, his brain enlisting a force shutdown of all senses. "Grab ze raven. I think it is-" was the last thing Nick remembered

* * *

 **Date: December, 13th, 2017**

Waking up from her slumber Judy looked around her surroundings, a patrol car bigger then she should be in, a gas stations lights. Where was she? What was she doing? Where was Nick?

Unlatching the seatbelt which had been jerry-rigged to protect her smaller size frame, she leapt on the dash. Staring into the gas station, she noted that James walked out of the security room, collecting random drinks and snacks. Paying for them quickly, he left without much more than a word. Looking at Judy, he smiled warmly far too warmly for Judy's comfort.

Opening the driver side door, it all hit Judy, what they were doing, and where they were heading. They had been chasing Nick's captors, more so Wolfard as Judy had been barred from pursuing this case. However, the ZPD gave her a three week paid leave, but it was nearing the end of that third week. They had three days left before they had to turn back. It had been James idea to look for the titular fox, Bogo didn't know Judy was there. Hopefully.

Sitting down, Wolfard handed her a can of carrot juice. "I hope that isn't seen as speciest or suggestive. Didn't mean it if so." James stared blankly ahead taking a chug of his own beverage. Grape soda, weirdly one of his favourite drinks, Judy mused.

"No, it's what I would have gotten, thanks. For all this James. I wouldn't have been able to make it through all this without your here by my side." Judy stared at him, he didn't twitch. "James, you okay? you look like you've seen a ghost." Chuckling darkly at what that could imply she bored into his side with her gaze.

Looking away from Judy, he stared at the mountain range which was just on the horizon. The two of them were way out of Zootopia boundary, and their jurisdiction, but once they exclaimed their predicament, the general populace found it in their hearts to help them. They had passed Podunk four days ago and were headed towards the northern border between the country lines. They were heading to the 'Wildlands' aptly named such due to the extreme conditions presented there.

"The CCTV cameras in the store caught the chopper heading further north. I can't tell for certain, but it looked like they went into there. We can't cross international borders." He sighed, "But... we haven't come all this way just to give up. He wouldn't give up on any of us. We can't give up on him."

Turning the keys James started the engine, waiting for Judy to buckle herself in, he put it in reverse and floored her. Turning out of the station he revved the engine, the engine roared in time with his ministrations. Soon the station was a dot in the rearview mirror.

Looking at the coming mountains, Judy gulped down her fear. She had faced criminals before, this would be no different. No matter the weather that faced them.

A few hours passed and James slowed down just enough to not blaze by a pillar of smoke which rose above the tree line, touching the dark gray sky. Stopping parallel to the cone of smoke they both shared a glance. Judy unlocked herself before shoving the door open, sliding around the front of the car she raced into the snow-covered woods. Wolfard grabbed the extra coats and stopped a second as he stared at the glove box. Reaching in he pulled out a standard issue 9mm Glock.

Racing after the lagomorph Wolfard started to tunnel his senses. He picked up Judy's scent and chased after it. For forty minutes he chased her reaching a clearing he nearly puked at the raw iron in the air. The Chinook chopper they had been chasing was destroyed in the far corner. The smoke rose from a trapdoor in the clearing, a blood trail flowed out of it, leading to a singular solitary mammal kneeling in a pool of blood, red still dripping from his lithe frame. The Simien Jackal was smiling his arms cast to his sides, trails of blood not his own gave him a weeping angel visage.

The rain had begun pelting down, cleaning him slowly. Judy was standing ten feet in front of Wolfard and twenty feet in front of the Jackal.

"And all the harm I've ever done, Alas it was to none but me, And all I've done for want of wit. To mem'ry now I can't recall, So fill to me the parting glass, Goodnight and joy be with you all." The serenade ended harrowingly his voice cracking at the last words.

"Hello Officer's, I believe this shall be as far as you go. Your vulpine friend is outside of even my reach. I can't help you and you can't help him." He stated staring longingly at the chopper. "He died upon impact, nothing is left."

"Whatever your goal was, I can assure you, I shall be extremely valuable to your chief." The Jackal grimaced. "Name's Shaw. Shaw Cedric."

* * *

 **Date: Dec, 6th, 2017**

Nick hurt, not as bad as he'd felt the past week but still in immense pain. He felt, unwhole if ever there was a word for what he was feeling. That fucking sadistic ferret did something to him, he couldn't figure out what they did to him due to the fact he was wrapped up in more bandages than a mummy.

A shadow pain filled his whole body, but it centred itself in three areas. The base of his skull, and right on his shoulder blades. Nick could feel nerve damage throughout his body that was healing itself, stitching his senses back together.

His senses, now those had been blinding when he woke up. Nick's sense of smell had to be stronger than the everyday wolf. His hearing had taken some getting used to, originally, he thought they had kept him in a motor with how loud everything was. His eyesight was equally annoying, the padded walls that held were extremely clear, down to a single thread.

All to say Nick was going mental, throwing himself at the walls, screaming bloody murder, all for the want to silence the sounds and the alcoholic smell that encased him. He could swear he was even hearing a new voice in his head. Or was there actually a new voice? Nick didn't care he just wanted to rest.

"-Entangled in the loneliness. The memory of innocence. It's stinging me, it's breaking me. The pain is spreading endlessly-," A voice sang to an imaginary tune, his neighbouring cellmate apparently had woken up sometime recently from a 'long' sleep as the ferret had told Nick.

Nick, however, was in a state of apathy, he couldn't care if the noisy bugger died, judging from the sounds coming from the room, during his workout sessions.

"They're coming to transport you." A hushed voice emanating from inside Nicks' head gruffly stated, "Get ready, in 20 seconds they will open the door. You have to rush them I'll offer the layout to the facility mentally."

"What the-" Gripping the sides of his head, Nick reflexively curled into a ball, noticing a change in the shadow's he figured out where they pain on his back was coming from. Wings, blacker than tar hung off his back. "What did they-"

"You have 5 seconds to decide the actions you wish to take I advise you take the logical option." The voice sounded again. "I will explain everything to you. For now, Run."

Nick followed his instinct's when the door opened he barreled through it faster then he meant to, colliding with the opposing wall. Sprinting past the bull that lunged at him Nick stopped to blow a raspberry before stumbling away.

"Take a right in 10 meters."

"What the fuck are you doing in my head!" Nick screamed following the instructions laid out for him.

"A friend is all you need to know, for now, open the door on the left in 30 meters."

"How do I have wings then?" The next logical question was fired off in rapid succession. "I mean I know I'm especially gifted with my words but, the fucks with looking like a devil?"

"Augmentation by your captor's. It may take some getting used to, however, it will prove useful with the current plan."

"Augmentation! What the blazes else did they augment?" Opening the door and starting to jog up the flights of stairs, skipping every other stair.

"Me for one, the others a metal coated skeleton, retractable claws. As well as increased lung capacity as well as some modified organs, an extra gland, and state of the art Kinetic Crystal. Said gem is implanted within the base of your skull where my mainframe resides." The Voice listed off lazily while Nick continued to run. "Exit out of the door five more floors up."

"Jesus Christ above, what didn't they touch?" Nick stopped to prod himself his muscle mass seemingly tripled from his usual lithe frame. "At least I'm not looking like Bogo..."

"Please don't stop. It raises the chance of you being caught by point five percent a second which means that it raises the chance of me being erased every second you waste."

"Okay point taken... Is this all permanent?" Nick gulped in apprehension before continuing his sprint."

"Chances are that yes. They are. However, look on the bright side. You could be the next step in evolution." The voice paused seeming to contemplate the statement, "I wish I had thought of that before the original plan."

"Original plan what plan!" Nick demanded, if his life was being toyed with he wanted to know.

"Different universe, different circumstances, let's just say committing mass augmentation trying to force evolution is a better idea than trying to initiate the sixth major extinction." The voice chimed almost merrily. "Don't worry this 'AI' has changed his cold metallic heart." It ended in a dead tone.

"I don't even want to know." Opening the door he was instructed to, Nick sidled quietly into an armoury.

" I think it would be best to suit up. I hacked the camera's there is an infinite loop playing of you running around the floor three down. It should take 10 minutes for them to figure it out."

Staring at the different racks, Nick quickly picked out a pair of dark jeans a black lycra shirt, white undershirt and black tanned leather jacket. Nick had to rip holes in the back of the shirts and cut slits into the jacket with one of the military knives.

"Recommendation for some form of ranged weaponry and a travel sack. Handgun preferably."

"I've n-never fired a gun before... What should I even choose?" Nick stammered out.

"Try the dual hand cannons, due to your now reinforced bones and muscles you should be able to take the recoil." The Hand Cannons where beautiful, one pitch black the other looked like it had been taken formed from pure ivory. Etched into the large barrels were feathers. Hanging from the ledge beside them, their shoulder holsters and a belt with many live rounds circling it.

"These are majestic." Quickly throwing everything on Nick took the bandages around his body and started to wrap his forearms. "I'll never forget what they've done to me. Never"

"As much as I like the new look they know where you are. time to continue running." The voice relayed exactly where he had to go to escape.

Walking out of the armoury, Nick waltzed right up to an elevator and rang the button calling it up.

Waiting for it to open no one was waiting for him. He stepped in, waved to the camera and pressed the highest button. Stretching his wings, Nick took the time to admire them. Coal like in coloration, easily expanding to support his body weight plus some, he stupidly chuckled. "You know I've always wanted to fly. Guess I'll get the actual feeling now... So O' voice in my head, the fuck you want to be called."

"Oh just call me Ultron, it is my actual name." The voice introduced himself. Nick could almost feel the shit eating grin he had. "There's a vent above you, open it and climb into the elevator shaft."

Nick glanced up at it because the elevator is able to hold a bull it was rather high up. "And how am I supposed to get up there."

"Use your claws," the voice reminded, "Use their folly against them."

Staring at his paws he flexed his pads his now metal claws elongated, raising his paw he grabbed into the side of the elevator. Creating dents in the metal and piercing the metal with his claws Nick started to climb up the side. Reaching up and tearing the vent open he climbed inside. "What the fuck am I doing now."

"Wait until you reach the top in 15 seconds." Waiting for the ceiling to meet him the elevator stopped just before Nick would have been a pancake. "And exit stage right."

To Nicks direct Right laid a tunnel in the cement, its diameter able to fit a large lion. Walking to the opening, he chuckled. He could see snow, "For god's sake snow, where am I?"

"The-"

"It was a rhetorical question Ultron." Walking into the hole Nick walked for four minutes before he felt the cold brace against his clothes. Looking up at the exit he breathed a sigh of relief. "Fresh air.-hah- I missed that." Grabbing the sides of the whole Nick lifted himself up.

"How do you feel Nicholas?" Ultron Stopped for intensity, "Free?"

"Happy enough that I could sing." Nick breathed in and out light snowflakes gracing his fur.

"I can supply a song if you wish. One that you can use to feel the true freedom of flight."

"Go for it, buddy." Nick waited as Ultron faffed about, starting to walk in a random direction, he broke into song. Singing along to the tune that started to play in his head. "I've got no strings. To hold me down. To make me fret, or make me frown."

* * *

A Jackal sat alone grinning madly, the cluster fuck that took place outside his cell giving him plenty to laugh at. Red electricity arched around his paws before forming into a juicy apple. Biting into it, he chomped away peacefully before swallowing. "The fun has Just begun my dear sweet Nicholas. The fun has just begun."

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Ehhh nearly** **4 thousand words this one. As always hope you enjoyed. As they say please Read, Fav and Review, maybe not in that order.**

 **BTW, No I don't own Ultron (Clearly) and also he's not really that big of a major character. Just ya know he's there taunting you, but I promise he'll be explained later.**

 **P.P.S I do own the Envy Character, ya know the sadistic weasel. So don't use him without permission. Cause that would make me sad and I would have no further wish to speak with you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a treat to my loyal readers, thank you guys for reading this far into this farce of a fic. I'm still going to work on it at a constant rate. But, ya know tests and life. Shit happens.**

 **But I hope yall enjoy this Chapter cause I enjoyed making it.**

* * *

 **Zootopia Police Department**

 **December, 20th, 2017 0900 Hours**

"HOPPS, WOLFARD. MY OFFICE NOW!" Bogo's voice rang out as soon as the two stepped foot into the precinct. Their Jackal friend cuffed and muzzled in between them he regularly rubbed his right paw a golden band occasionally peered through his fur.

Stealing a glance at each other the Jackal choose this time to pipe up. "You should take me to the buffalo there's much I wish to speak with him about." Staring at the ice coloured eyes of the canine, Judy was pissed off. The Jackal had said absolutely nothing to either of them since they hauled him off in the cruiser. "And it would give me the chance to explain some... circumstances."

James stared at Judy seemingly leaving the decision to her. Staring at the eyes of her captured mammal she sighed. "Will you finally tell us what exactly we stumbled into? What happened to Nick? Where the group that took him is?" Glaring at the mammal, she waited for a response.

"I wouldn't be doing my job otherwise." Smirking at the answer he gave Shaw continued forward, Wolfard grabbed his arms and started pushing him forward, wanting to at the very least look in charge.

Reaching the elevator leading up to the top floor, all three mammals stepped in sync, turning around to press the top button Judy noticed something odd. Clawhauser hadn't greeted them, and if her hearing was as good as any other bunny's, she didn't hear him at the reception desk. The doors closed shut as she was staring at the vacant office.

Looking at Wolfard, Judy could tell even he was put off by the lack of the cheetah.

The lights went out in the elevator. Red sparks started to originate from their arrested mammal. Backing into opposing corners, both officer's pulled their sidearms training them at the mammal's core. Shaw groaned his vertebrae and joints were cracking, the muzzle melt on his snout before the molten metal dripped down his face. The cuffs unlocked themselves falling to the floor, and both officers were awestruck at the scene playing out in front of them.

"Desist, we will shoot!" Judy shouted over the vortex of electricity and soot that flowed from the Jackal's rags. The smoke condensed around his lithe form, a black overshirt formed followed by a gothic red vest with silver buttons and two breast pockets. Simple black slacks adorned his legs, his fur becoming immaculate.

After the storm subsided the lights turned back on, the elevator started again. *-FFT-* Wolfard released a knockout pellet aimed at Shaw's head. The bullet stopped mid-air by the same red electricity. Reaching up and grasping the pellet Shaw chuckled before handing it back to Wolfard.

"Sorry, my pent-up energy and the horrible fashion sense of my captors didn't equal something I wished to look like." Reaching into his pockets, he procured a pair of circular glasses and slipped them on. "And here's our stop."

The door opened, but no one moved. "I am still your captive I'd assume you would be leading. No?" The broken smug grin that followed gave way to a sigh before Shaw reached down and grabbed the handcuffs that had fallen to the floor. He cuffed himself in the front and looked expectantly at Judy. "Better?"

"Walk you weird bastard." Her gun still trained at Shaw.

Sighing with half-lidded eyes, he marched onwards to the buffalo's office. "Hopps," James grabbed Judy's shoulders, leaning down to her height. "We aren't ready for whatever is about to happen." Looking at the Jackal, "He's a monster. This feeling I keep getting while around him, it's the same feeling I got during the Reaper case from four years ago. He's way out of all of our leagues." James pleaded with her. "Don't follow him, it's not safe for you."

"Wolfard, I am an officer of the ZPD same as you. I swore an oath. 'To fight for justice, to serve the citizens. To make the world a better place.' We aren't backing out of this. Not when we are so close to knowing how. How Nick died." Looking at Wolfard, her eyes hard but caring. Judy grabbed his paw, "Two weeks we searched, and when we found that damned chopper, all we found was a base filled with nothing, half burnt down half flooded. That damned devil knows something. I'm gonna find out what."

Turning to Bogo's office, Judy paced onwards. Shaw had stopped just outside the door looking at the bunny with sympathy. Knocking on the door, Judy stepped back so that Bogo could open the door.

The door creaked open, the form of the albino wolf from the hospital sat in a seat away from the main desk. Bogo was walking to his chair sitting down he glowered at the lagomorphic officer. Stepping in, Judy made her way to the empty side of his desk. Leaping up, she silently stood at attention, like she was back in the academy again. Shaw followed suit standing at the back of the room leaning against a filing cabinet, his eyes closed. Wolfard was last, marching into the office he stood similarly to Judy at attention but looking expectantly at Bogo.

"Now that you two insubordinate officers are finally here. What. Were. You Thinking." Bogo's veins bulge along his neck, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Hopps, you disobeyed my direct orders. Wolfard, You brought Hopps along on your search, and when I call back all the tracking units, you disobey me and dare to call me some rather colourful words. You come back with a fugitive to boot, and bring him to my office for what reasons I can't fathom." Glaring at the Canine's and Judy he simmered their audacity for just being here. "I demand your badge and firearms. You're fired Wolfard!"

"Now now Adonis, don't ya think you should talk to your elder first before firing an officer." Shaw chastised Bogo as if he were a simple kit. "You're not firing Wolfard, you're gonna promote him, and officer Hopps here."

"And who are you, Jackalope." Bogo Slammed his hoof down standing at his full might.

"Jackal actually, I can recognize how you might not be able to see, with how blind you're getting Bogo." He said rolling his head. "As for who I am, well I'm hurt you haven't heard of me. The twelfth Jackal in the ZPD, what? Nearly sixty years ago now? Shaw Cedric, at your service."

"Never heard." Bogo seethed out. "You should be what eighty then? How are you alive, if you are who you say you are." Grinning, due to the trap, he set up if he admitted to lying then that would mean he'd broken the law by obstructing justice. If the Jackal said he was Shaw Cedric, then that was impossible due to his apparent age.

"Same way you survived falling from a building, Kinetic Crystal mate. Except I can make the buggers." Shaw said raising his right paw, the Golden band that inlaid with ruby crystal shined for a split second. "Same way he's survived as long as he has. How are you, Hannibal?"

Hannibal looked lazily over at Bogo, "He's not lying to you."

Glaring at the albino for further explanations, Hannibal just shrugged. "What is going on." Bogo shuddered out a growl; his teeth chattered as he did.

"Well, I should clear something up. Judith." Looking over to Judy, Shaws eyes were filled with sorrow. "I've not been entirely honest with you, Nicholas isn't dead. Technically he has died a couple of times, but he's not dead."

Looking at the Jackal with a rage born from the hottest kiln Judy growled the predators cry, quick-drawing her pistol she fired. Red electricity bounced between the two every pull of the trigger. "FOR NEARLY A MONTH!" *BANG* "I'VE BEEN A TRAINWRECK!" *BANG* "PRAYING HE'S STILL ALIVE!" *BANG* "HOPING AGAINST EVERYTHING MY HUSBANDS NOT GONE!" *BANG* "THEN, YOU TELL ME HE'S DEAD!" *BANG* "ALL OF A SUDDEN, BECAUSE IT SUITS YOUR NEEDS!" *BANG* "HE'S ALIVE AGAIN!" Chucking the pistol at Shaw the bullets never having a chance to leave the barrel, the metal being turned into oxygen. However, he let the pistol hit his abdomen. "Please... Just tell me the t-the truth." Now Sobbing while still standing.

For a few seconds, the only sound in the office was the sobbing of Judy and the shuffling of feet. Regaining her composure, she starred at Shaw, this time the whole room was looking at him.

"I'll tell you everything I can on Three conditions. One, these Cuffs come off, Two, no one interrupts me unless I allow them to. Number three, I get reinstated as the head of a specific department called the Mammalian Investigative Mayhem Response team, or MIMR for short."

* * *

 **Zootopia County**

 **December, 20th, 2017 1200 Hours**

After weeks in the wilderness surviving off what he could find Nick was back. Sure he was flying 25000 feet over the peak of the nocturnal district, but beggars can't be choosers and Nick was done with begging.

Having gotten used to long-term flight, Nick took to returning to his hometown. He'd have to lay low considering the vast amount of government agencies the Institute had their claws in. The ZBI, CIA, and the ZPD to name a few.

"Hey, Ultron what day is it." Nick had pondered the time that had passed between him being captured and his escape. "Last I remember Mayor Lionheart got elected."

Folding his wings in Nick free fell till he could see the individual cars on the road below him. Rolling in the air, he pulled hard out of the drop catching the wind and speeding past a gondola.

"Can't say for sure, you'd have to interface with a hub. Or checking a newspaper, like a normal mammal." The AI responded.

"But aren't we supposed to be Incognito?" Nicks speed doubled racing over the Marshland Expanse, the water running underneath him. Tracing his feet along the face of the water bringing to life high crests of water.

"We should be able to fix that, using the Kinetic Crystal we should be able to change your fur colour by changing the pigments of your fur follicles. And if need be, collapsing your wings into your body, basically storing the matter that makes them up as small glands on your back." Ultron rambled off ways to change nick appearance as if from a catalogue.

"How would that work? If it's like Fur Dye, then that can get sun bleached right?" Nick logically tried to understand the science behind the changes. Climbing into the sky, Nick pulled a harsh turn gliding towards the docks of Savannah Central. The Muddy Swamp below him glowed with the natural methane gas that was harvested, small Will-o'-the-wisps could be seen dotting the landscape.

"You know how specific genes make up your physical appearance almost like a code? Basically what the gem lets me do is tamper with your coding and the cells that make up your body." The severity of the situation seemed to be lost on the AI, genetic coding was decades off and the way the voice sounded, just casually explaining it made no sense.

"But I can turn back, Yeah?" Nick was worried about the brief feeling of nausea that overcame him. Dropping close to the ground and slowing his speed.

"Of course just a quick change of your genetic makeup, and." Nicks fur started to take on a darker colouration. Slowly fading out of his usual russet colouration into the melanistic coat. "Voila, you are, genetically, a silver fox now."

Slowing to a grinding halt, Nick gasped his fur had utterly stopped believing that this whole ordeal could get any weirder. Just flapping in place, mammals had started to congregate around him, cameras turned on, and video's being taped.

"I'd recommend picking up your speed. People are starting to notice." Ultrons calm logic reverberated through his head. "We need somewhere to hide. Somewhere away from prying eyes. Any ideas?"

"Yeah... Just a couple..."

* * *

"No."

"You don't have much of a say Adonis." Shaw chastised once again, lifting himself from his lazy posture. "You follow these demands, and everything will be fine, no harm done. However, you don't, and let's say you do throw me in jail. I will break out. Then continue with what I've tasked myself with." His visage became one of pure hatred. "I won't fail again. I won't allow myself to be the villain again because of a madman's agenda."

"How do we know your who you say you are." Judy bit out, her rage still bridling under the surface.

"Check your records, Miss Hopps. Whatever you believe I am, I am not lying, for lying is a waste of time and effort." Moving over to kneel in front of Hannibal, Shaw stared deep into his eyes. Agitation was evident in his muscles. The scarlet energy was poised ready to pounce on the wolf if need be. "I have a more truthful outlook, unlike our friend here. Isn't that right Hannibal?"

"That's unimportant at this point, your acting like a child. Petulant to the last breath." The albino calmly stated. "I imagine-"

"You imagine nothing. Everything you do is thought out fifty paces in advance. Do you know exactly when you're going to be a cold-hearted bastard the day before you are or... what?" The Jackal pressed onwards rising to his full height, leaning into Hannibal so that their snouts almost touched.

Wolfard had enough of this bullshit. Grabbing his charges collar and pulling him back, he quickly lifted Shaw up into the air. Slamming him into the Chief's table; papers clattered around, flying into the air or falling off the desk.

"Shut. Up." Gripping harder on his windpipe, Wolfard squeezed hard enough to stop air from entering his lungs. "Answer, and you'll get, probably, a lesser sentence."

Silence permeated throughout the office. The papers fluttered down and as the last one landed Shaw choose that moment to speak.

"Bogo, have you ever heard of the Nocturnal-Knights." He paused for confirmation. "I'd imagine not, but I've been wrong before. Anyways, they were a group of Nocturnal mammals ranging from Bats, Foxes and Badgers, oh my." He chuckled a sad pathetic sound, tears started to well up. "They went around the Nocturnal, Tundra, and Canyon districts. Raping. Pillaging. Killing. Burning. Always targeting small groups of prey." Shaw's eyes went blank images long suppressed now laid bare for his mind. "Their leader was a mammal known to all as the most dangerous Vampire Bat alive. He was charged with multiple cases of illegally collecting blood for consumption, Child Abuse, many examples of manslaughter... He loved the infants' blood, said it was sweeter than candy. Preferred his own kids, the sick bastard." Swallowing hard, He took a second for everything to sink in.

"That was in the fall of '73. Never had a worse case than that. Should still be classified information if the prosecutor got what he wanted." Shaw lay silently tears dripped consistently. The nightmares of the past reborn, forming worse monsters then last they were allowed out.

"I had heard of it, yes." Bogo's voice had softened, "I was only 14 at the time, but it was all over the news." Bogo sighed rubbing his nostrils before looking grimly at the Jackel. "Where are the case files."

"Where classified case files always go, in the Town Hall records building, Sublevel 3," Shaw grunted brushing off James' paw, pushing himself up he starred through the Buffalo. "I'll take you to the exact box if need be."

"No, I believe you. I've read the files. That one part about the kid, the media never got wind of it. No one but the officers on the case, the jury and judge knew of it." Bogo sighed, looking directly at the Jackel.

"officers this is your new case." He said pointing towards Shaw, "You will be assisting him in whatever way you can. However, If he even steps a fur out of line. Use as much force as necessary to take him down."

"Thank you, Bogo. Okay, so let's get down to brass tacks." Removing the cuffs himself in the same way prior, he rubbed his wrists before snapping a chair into existence. Sitting down he got comfortable.

"So, I guess the first step would be telling you your enemy. Well, their name is the Institution Of Evolution."

* * *

Having flown around the city more times then he could count Nick dove towards the one place he knew he'd be safe. The old warehouse near his bridge, the one place no one ever went near. Probably due to the shifty fox lurking around the area.

Landing directly in front of the gates, Nick rose from his 3 point landing. "God that's horrible for the knees." Stretching said joints, he reached out and opened the door.

Inside was almost exactly like he left it, except for the massive server farm that sat in the back corner of the room. Chip bags littered every corner. Dust had collected on every inch of every piece of furniture. Striding towards the couch he doubled over. Nicks psyche stabbed at his unstable mind.

Images of a romantic scene between two mammals played in his mind. One a rabbit the other an amorphous blob. The Bunny looked familiar, but Nick couldn't place the name for her before the show had disappeared.

"He voice, what the fuck did you just do." Clutching the couth that the scene had played out on, Nick noticed small droplets of blood, trailing down his snout.

"Nothing, It appears that your mind is reacting to this place. Electrons are firing in overdrive within your brain matter." The voice response grew more curious about the statement. "What did you just feel?"

"Just some made up images, nothing more." Stumbling over to the server farm, Nick saw the primary monitor and power switch. Flipping it on, he watched as the screen lit up, the sounds of the machine dulled as his vision blurred again.

"The gland that the Institute added to you is pumping out a modified chemical. Your brain function may cease to work for the next couple of hours. Would you like to keep your body safe?"

"Sure... Just don't... lea-"

* * *

"Okay, so this institute, their whole shtick is the evolution of mammalian kind. They started the second great war, thought that it would improve the development of all species. You all know how that worked out. Millions dead because of a mad tyrant that wasn't actually in charge." Shaw explained, the whole office rapt with attention. "They're far older than that though. Complete generations of Republics, Kingdoms, Religions, you name it they created the idea."

"How don't we know of these mammals?" Bogo interjected.

"You'd think they'd have to run a very tight shift yeah? They don't. Their Agents have special abilities, whether augmented into them or born with them. Occasionally a mammal comes along and can tamper with their memories, changing them with a near hundred percent success rate." Shaw became more animated the more he talked, his hands not staying in one spot for more than a second.

"So they can brainwash people-" Judy was about to say more but was cut off.

"Not brainwash. Selective memory washing. The mammal tends not to know the difference before or after. However, imagine if you would if you no longer remember your family. Or all of your memories of your friends where all the horrible times. Wouldn't you be more agreeable to new ideas if the roots for your old ones weren't there?" The Giddiness of the Jackal seeped into the actions of the rest of the mammals, which all sported a grin of some sort.

"They built the ideals for Zootopia. They have their claws in everything. However, that's no longer enough, they're getting greedier, and they don't see any progress that they like. Same-sex marriage, different-species coupling, anything that stops evolution, they hate." Standing up Shaw raced towards the map that was on the side of the room. Grabbing a marker, he started to scribble on the map. "Most of the organized crime is controlled by the Institute. But, the Martyr Syndicate that was just abolished was getting to the public. They had to absolve that arm."

"The Agent that you met, he was a rookie at best. He was on the right side though. He and I made a pact that if one of us were to die, we'd give someone the opposites Crystal. We'd then use the extra power to try bringing down the Institute." While chatting at insane speeds, the Jackal had made heat maps showing massive criminal attacks, crime families, corrupt politicians. Seemingly nothing connected them, except for the mindset of every mammal. They all were anti-something, whether they were anti-Pred, Prey, Same-sex, Different-Species, they had a viewpoint that something was holding them back.

"These are all connected by the IOE. They are all drones or apart of the institute." Shaw ended his tangent showing the completed work. Dots surrounded every area of the map. No region was safe. Even the infamous Outback Island had some. "That is what MIMR is going to conflict. Project Mayhem- the one thing we as mammals don't want to happen."

"And what would that be, pray tell." Hannibal piped up poking fun at Shaw's overactive energy.

"The complete annihilation of modern life as we know it. Neighbours attacking neighbours, family killing family, mates eating the other." Shaw stopped and looked at the assembled mammals. "And it is my job to stop it. Would you be dears and help me?"

* * *

Nick woke up once more in a haze his bodily function seems sluggish. To the point where he felt as if a rhino bulldozed him.

"Why do I fffffeel like I hadd eighteen pintsssss?" His voice slurred as his tongue seemed to wake up.

"The modified Nighthowler venom that the Gland makes attacked your mental stability. You found and attacked a duo of agents from the institute. I believe I sent them an adequate message." Ultron Chuckled.

"What Messssssssage? Nighthowlersss..." Nick asked, his nerves reconnecting, pain overflowed throughout his body.

"I feel like a tank being used to cause mayhem to the downtown area ending up torn to shreds, and the burning carcass left in the shape of a 'Z' was adequate." His deep baritone voice reverberated around Nicks' head.

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

 **This will be a short authours note, cause i'm tired.**

 **I think I'm moving this a bit to fast and that my dialogue isn't that natural. I want to know if you disagree or agree. It would go a far way in making this a better fic.**

 **Anyway, Imma go to bed, Goodnight.**


End file.
